eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Waybuloo (2025)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Waybuloo (2025), produced by Blue Sky Studios, as well as distributed by 20th Century Fox Animation. This movie will come out in 2025. Transcript Birth of the Piplings :movie starts with the [[20th Century Fox] logo with Nok Tok plays whistle music variant, and then the Blue Sky logo Once they appear, Scrat screams and fell down to a view rain, thunder and lighting of the nara, where Piplings Egg in the night and credits as "nine years ago"] :Yojojo (voice): Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG :Lau Lau (voice): Whoa, Yojojo! I can't see anybody. :Yojojo (voice): You're right, Lau Lau, I'll go ask my friend. Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 Nok Tok?! We gotta help you! :Nok Tok (voice): Yawning Help me?! I gotta get De Li! Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 De Li? De Li?! :Mama Bird (voice): Hey there, Nok Tok! :Nok Tok (voice): Oh, oh hi, Mama Bird! :Mama Bird (voice): What you doing? :Nok Tok (voice): We're looking of a eggs from an piplings! :Mama Bird (voice): Oh, well that's was so much fun, well, I got to go! I got an birth of the Baby Birds eggs! :Nok Tok (voice): Okay! Gasping De Li! :De Li (voice): Huh? :Nok Tok (voice): I got the answer with the nara yard. :De Li (voice): Answer What? of Nok Tok's hand :Nok Tok (voice): I've got this one of my nara eggs. :Lau Lau (voice): Where is it? Where is it?! :Yojojo (voice): Right there. :[Waybuloo gasping when he look up at the piplings eggs is cracking) :'Yojojo (voice): What do we gonna do now for...? :'''Nok Tok and De Li (voice): Birth of the Piplings! :Nok Tok (voice): Yojojo? :Yojojo (voice): You bet, Nok Tok! :Lau Lau (voice): Cheebies! Whistle Human Finger PE139801 Come on, Follow me! ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH (Heard once in a slightly higher pitch at the very beginning when Lau Lau through the bridge.) :Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo going to hide this place, and then heebies across onto a Nara :Waybuloo (voice): Buloo! Hello! :De Li (voice): Get the wood! :Yojojo (voice): And get the big rock! :putting on the wood on top of a rock and Lau Lau to stand on the Wood :'De Li (voice): Go! :jumps onto the Wood and De Li flying onto the air and gets the piplings eggs and then breaking the eggs :'''Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo's Piplings the Caterpillar (voice): Oooooh....Hello! :Nok Tok (voice): Piplings, Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS You're a....caterpillar? :Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo's Piplings the Caterpillar (voice)': Yes! Welcome to Nara :playing :Twentieth Century Fox Animation Presents :♪ Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, come and play outside? Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, come in down on way! ♪ :Waybuloo (voice): Yay! Were doing Yogo! :A Blue Sky Studios Productions :♪ Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, come and play outside? Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, come in down on way! Ooh! We can do the Yogo, Ooh! We can doing the Yogo, Ooh! We, can doing into a Nara! ♪ :Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau, Yojojo and cheebies will starting to deep in and waybuloo is blinking a eyes :Waybuloo (voice): Yogo! :Time putting on the "Wave" :De Li (voice): Wave! You try! :Lau Lau (voice): Wave! :Nok Tok (voice): Wave! :Yojojo (voice): Wave! :Time putting on the "Fish" :Yojojo (voice): Fish! Bubbles :Lau Lau (voice): Fish! Bubbles :De Li (voice)': Fish! Bubbles :Nok Tok (voice): Fish! Bubbles :Time putting on the "Crab" :Nok Tok (voice): Crab! You try! :De Li (voice): Crab! :Lau Lau (voice): Crab! :Yojojo (voice): Crab! :Time putting on the "Shell" :De Li (voice): Shell! :Nok Tok (voice): Shell! :Lau Lau (voice): Shell! :Yojojo (voice): Shell! :Waybuloo (voice): Yogo! :♪ Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, We can do this time? Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, We can go and play! Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, We can do this time? Welcome to Nara... Welcome to Nara.......... We can go and play! ♪ :then Yogo is stopping until the Sun is going, Waybuloo flying up into the sky and then Nok Tok and De Li love intrest spin into the sun onto the Waybuloo's house and all of going to sleep "Feel like Home" :Lau Lau (voice): Yawning :De Li (voice): How the heck is going on here? I'm getting hot in here! :Yojojo (voice): Nok Tok? Don't you see when I quick?!-- :De Li (voice): Shh! :Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 :Yojojo: I know that was you, De Li. Meet the Narabugs :Nok Tok (voice): through the door and see an nara eggs Uh... He-Hello...? :'Nok Tok's Pipling the Narabug (voice): and gasping Hi! :'''Nok Tok (voice): Hi there! Gaspsing :De Li's Pipling the Narabug (voice): Hello! :Lau Lau's Pipling the Narabug (voice): Hello! :Yojojo's Pipling the Narabug (voice): Hello! :Nok Tok (voice): Oh, Hi! Good morning! Everyone, Come here and look! Meet Nara King :Nok Tok: out of a bush :Maria Day (Cheebies): Well, There you are! You must in here and just how it was walking away! :Max Strong (Cheebies): You've trying to leave now! :Nok Tok (voice): No, uh...I...No! Of course not! :De Li (voice): Excuse me, What happened? :Jaden Debois (Cheebies): She's walking away. :De Li (voice): Gasping No! We're worst! an.. :Nok Tok (voice): No! No, guys! Somebody is a big day and we're going on to the boat trip. :Yojojo (voice): Boat trip? :Ruby Schultz (Cheebies): Vacation! :De Li (voice): Whoo-hoo! :Nok Tok (voice): It something of the good thing that happened, I was see friend in island. :Katy Ashworth (Cheebies): Oh, It something before you know. :Nok Tok (voice): No, no, She's was friend in island. It's okay, Come out of the bush. :Nara King (voice): Whimpering :Cheebies: Gasping :Nara King (voice): I don't wanna to hurt my foot. :Nok Tok (voice): Oh, Come on, Walk over, There you go, good. Cheebies, I will wanna to meet, Nara King! :Cheebies: Wow! :De Li (voice): Look at that to the sized of it. We're not normal :Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo riding a naracar to the fun fair island :De Li: Fun fair island, here we come! :Nok Tok: De Li, why did I ride around in a naracar? :Tok's naracar stops to fell down used by Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 :De Li (voice): Why are you so bad at driving? Thanks for the landing. Come on, Nok Tok, follow me. Mmph...mmph, mmph, mmph! :Nok Tok (voice): Huh?! Are you okay?! De Li, I told you! Swallow! Swallow! Come on, swallow! Gasps Look out! :De Li (voice): Mmmph! :Li vomiting with hairballs, Nok Tok starts to gasping and screaming in a panic like a Mike Wazowski and used by Mike Wazowski Screaming, De Li is also of starts to screaming and then he starts to laughing, Lau Lau, Yojojo and the Narabugs join in :De Li (voice): Okay, Nok Tok, I will be fine. :Nok Tok: looks panicked Fine?! W-What was supposed to do now?! Captain Cheebeno's Fair Pier :stroller stops and the old, creepy-looking parrot that's pushing it faces them :Nok Tok's Pipling the Narabug: Aah! :parrot turns to their direction, Then come out of hiding :Nok Tok: Uh... Hi-Hi. Hey there. Uh, sorry to bother you, but... :Captain Cheebeno: Why, you're not a bother at all. We were just out for my early morning stroll. And look! Ha-ha! We met you! My name is Captain Cheebeno. And this is my very good friend Tole the Parrot. :Nok Tok: Oh, uh, Nok Tok. Pleasure to meet you. :Captain Cheebeno: Well, it's nice to meet you, Nok Tok. at Nok Tok's Pipling the Narabug And you are...? :Nok Tok: This is my Pipling the Narabug. :Nok Tok's Pipling the Narabug: I'm butterfly. :Nok Tok: Stuttering He comes out of him egg or cocoon. :Captain Cheebeno: Comes out? Bugs around here don't have cacoon. Are you two lost? :Woody: Lost? No, no. But we are looking for a island. She's a figurine. Used to be on that rainbow in the sun with De Li? :Captain Cheebeno: De Li? Oh, yes, I know De Li. :Nok Tok: You do? :Captain Cheebeno: Hop on in. We'll take you to her. :Nok Tok: Oh um, you don't have to that. comes over and picks up Nok Tok and the Narabug anyway Well, okay. :Captain Cheebeno: Tole, be careful with our new friends. Drowning :First Mate Millor (voice): You can run, but you can't hide! :Dix Simmle (voice): Yeah, Nok Tok! :Nok Tok (voice): No! Let me go! Huh?! a tree :First Mate Millor and Dix Simmle (voice): Huh?! and defeating :Nok Tok (voice): Panting Phew. Gasping De Li! :De Li (voice): Help me, Nok Tok! :Tole (voice): This storm invited's! :Nok Tok (voice): and growls used by Jumanji Lion Growl :De Li (voice): Grunts :Nok Tok (voice): Rrr! Roar....by Jumanji Lion Roar and mixed with King Kong Roar :Tole (voice): Gasps :De Li (voice): Grr! Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (5th yowl.) and bite on a Tole's feather :Tole (voice): Ow! Huh?! Aah! Somebody help! :Nok Tok (voice): of the stick at Tole :Tole (voice): Scremaing and then water splashing :Nok Tok (voice): Well, De Li? Thank you. :De Li (voice): You're welcome, Nok Tok. Friends Forever/A Happy Ending :Nara King (voice): Well, Cheebies? We've have to leave now. :Captain Cheebeno: stops :Nok Tok (voice): down Come along, De Li..........Hold on... De Li. up Okay, Yojojo. :De Li (voice): I'm uh... :Nok Tok (voice): Uh. Uh... :De Li (voice): I'm glad I got to see you again. :Nok Tok (voice): I... I don't... Goodbye, De Li. Yojojo, I... I... :Yojojo (voice): Everything is going to be okay. :Tok is give us a Yojojo hug and eyes is start to tears :Nok Tok (voice): You sure? :Tok is give us a Yojojo Handshake :Yojojo (voice): Hey. Listen to your inner voice. :Jaden Debois (Cheebies): De Li? :Lau Lau (voice): Is it really her? :De Li (voice): Lau Lau. :Lau Lau (voice): De Li! :Tok gives a carrot for Lau Lau starts to eating and then he giggling :Nok Tok (voice): Oh! Lau, Yojojo, Cheebies, Nara King, Captain Cheebeno, Mama Bird and Baby Birds is give us a hug, and also of the hug of Piplings the Narabugs Goodbye, Narabugs. :Yojojo (voice): Narabugs? Who's watching the doors? :Captain Cheebeno (voice): start to driving :Cheebies: Go, go go! :Nok Tok (voice): Okay, I've got to go! down Goodbye! :Cheebies: Goodbye! :De Li (voice): Goodbye, friend! :Captain Cheebeno (voice): Come on, Cheebies, Let's go home! :Lau Lau (voice): You see, Yojojo? Does this mean Nok Tok's a lost friend? :Yojojo (voice): She's not lost. Not anymore. Waybuloo... :Nok Tok (voice): ...to the rescue. De Li... Thank you. :De Li (voice): ..........You're welcome, Nok Tok.......... kissing in Nok Tok's face :Nok Tok and De Li (voice): and runs inside the bush :Nok Tok (voice): I'm gonna win! :De Li (voice): No you're not! I'm win! :Nok Tok (voice): Aw, De Li, You got me! :Nok Tok and De Li (voice): out of the bush and sit on the sand :Nok Tok (voice): So, De Li... Look at the rainbow in the sky, and look at the sun is going down. :De Li (voice): Yes, Nok Tok, I know. :in the sky and sun is going down :Nok Tok (voice): I love you, De Li. :De Li (voice): I love you too, Nok Tok. :Nok Tok (voice): ..........De Li, It's getting dark. We should be going to sleep now. :De Li (voice): Going to sleep now! That was the pretending like an animals! :Nok Tok (voice): I am glad. :Nok Tok and De Li (voice): Yawning :Li the Cat is going to sleep, And then Nok Tok the Bear is going to sleep, but in the Rainbow and the Sun has been the happy ending titles of the scene End Credits/"Fly Away" :Katy Ashworth (voice): Lau Lau, we made it! :Maria Day (voice): What's first island like? Tell me everything! :Lau Lau (voice): Well, it was... :Yojojo (voice): How was the "Island"? :Jaiden Debois (Cheebies): Uh, you mean "Show and Tell" there, big guy. :Ruby Schultz (Cheebies): You see any cheebies of there? :Lau Lau (voice): Guys, listen! Somebody is a big day. I was see friend in island. :Max Strong (Cheebies): Oh, It something before you know. :Lau Lau (voice): No, no, She's was friend in Island. Come on out, it's okay. :Nara King (voice): Hi. I'm, uh... I'm Nara King. :Nara Queen (voice): Forest? :Nara King (voice): No, no. Cheebies. I am a... We are all cheebies. Unique, beautiful cheebies. I will explain everything. :Nara Queen (voice): How am I princess? :Nara King (voice): I don't know. :movie very last ending of the blackout